


red stains

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, jaith - Freeform, small makeout session, wine stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james and keith celebrate their secret  anniversary in their room with stolen wine





	red stains

James and Keith’s relationship wasn’t a secret to everyone aboard the Atlas. They were quite open about it; kissing before and after missions, public hand holding, a kiss on Keith’s cheek before mission debriefings, and a cuddle session in front of the paladins and MFE pilots after missions. But their anniversary was secret. That was the only thing they liked to keep for themselves because anniversaries are special to them. They like to celebrate it themselves and not have anyone intervene or know about it because it holds so much meaning. 

Sure, for many people it’s just a milestone of how long the relationship is, but to James and Keith, it went a little deeper than that. Their anniversary celebrates how Keith broke down his walls for someone else who wasn’t Shiro, how Keith willingly let himself be vulnerable to another person, let himself touch and love another person. James was always emotional during anniversaries; it would be a reminder of how much he loved Keith, how much Keith loved him, how long Keith stayed and put up with him, and how long they are alive and well together. 

So when their anniversary crept up on them, they had a spectacular idea. First step is to act normal. They can’t let _anyone _know because their anniversary is their thing, not anyone else’s. This means that they can’t act more lovey dovey than what was considered normal; this was hard for James, too hard in fact, he thought about handcuffing himself and throwing away the key to prevent himself from touching Keith. Keith was never one for extreme public affection, hand holding and hugs were nice, but kissing was still uncomfortable to share in front of everyone, so step one was a breeze. 

Step two; wait until everyone was asleep. They had no way of calculating that, but as long as the halls and the route to the kitchen were bare, they were okay. So they waited in their room, fully dressed in pajamas which were nothing fancy, just sweatpants and a shirt. As they waited, they just played hand games James tried to teach Keith but Keith couldn’t comprehend it or memorize the pattern, but it was okay. 

Soon it was quiet. No footsteps were audible, no random coughs by a stranger, or chatter.

”It’s our time to strike.” Keith whispered as his ear was to the door. James gave a mischievous grin.

”Finally.” James sighed out and stood up from his position on the carpeted floor. 

Keith opened the door, it hissing as it opened. They carefully treaded down the hallway, feet silent as they were covered in fuzzy socks, and made their way to the kitchen swiftly. On the way there, James was very silently humming the Mission: Impossible song under his breath. Keith could only roll his eyes and shake his head fondly.

Keith opened the large fridge as slowly as he could. “Grab the glasses.” Keith whispered over to James who nodded and started to look through the cabinets. 

Keith wasn’t sure which wine to pick, but he chose the red. He hoped Hunk wouldn’t notice it tomorrow since he used them to cook. 

James finally found the cabinet that held wine glasses. He carefully took out two, skillfully putting both in his left hand to prevent them from clinking together. With his right hand, he closed the cabinet. 

With nods from each lover, they headed back to their room and sighed out in relief when they arrived there with no interruptions. 

“Ready to get this party started?” James asked, a playful yet almost seductive glint in his eye. Keith bit his lip and nodded as he opened the wine bottle.

”Born ready.” Keith agreed, sitting down on the carpet, legs crossed. James did the same.

”Your wine glass, kind gentleman.” James said in a fake British accent. Keith held back a snort.

”Thank you, kind sir. I shall accept this gift with upmost gratitude.” Keith replied in the same fake accent. 

James couldn’t keep his suave composure, causing laughter erupt from his throat. Keith’s face broke out into a smile and laughed with him. As carefully as he could, Keith poured the red wine into the glass and in the other one as well. 

James stirred the wine in his cup by moving the glass in a circular motion. He took a sniff of the liquid. 

“Smells rather,” James paused looking for the right word. “Tasty.” 

Keith’s eyes narrowed as a small smile was on his face. Keith sat up on his knees, walking on them over to James. James’ legs spread and Keith situated himself between them, leaning back against his chest. 

Keith held up his glass, James clinked his against Keith’s. Keith turned his head and looked up at him, James connected their lips then broke apart. 

“Happy anniversary baby,” James smiled. “May we have many more years.” 

“Happy anniversary.” Keith repeated in a whisper. They took a sip from their glasses and savored the sweet taste on their tongues and loved how it went down their throat smoothly. 

James took a sip again. 

”Tastes like freedom, secrets, and love.” James continued. Keith chuckled softly.

”You’re a weirdo.” Keith said, voice dripping with fondness. 

“Maybe I am, what about it?” James asked, taking a long sip.

”Oh my god, Jamie. It’s not water.” Keith laughed then took a sip from his glass again. 

They drank glass after glass, soon reaching three. It was their anniversary of many years, they have no boundaries. Plus, they’re soldiers, they’re allowed to relax a bit, they deserved it. 

James had music playing from his phone with low volume since they were both notified that the walls weren’t soundproof by a very traumatized next door neighbor. They were swaying to the music, Keith still against his chest and James’ chin on the top of his head.

Keith felt like he was cloud 9. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the overwhelming love he was experiencing, but either way, his spirits were lifted, his heart full, and his inside fuzzy and warm. 

Keith set his glass down on the carpet, which was unstable but he didn’t care and turned his body around so he was facing James. His back suddenly felt very cold. James looked down at him and set his glass down beside Keith’s. 

James cupped his cheeks with the palms of his hands and kissed him hard. Keith’s cheeks burned, painting them in a pretty dark pink hue. With a quick lick to Keith’s bottom lip, the paladin opened his mouth, letting James’ tongue to run along his own. 

Before, kissing with tongues was never Keith’s thing, but he grew to love it. 

James slowly and gently pushed Keith down onto the carpet below them then disconnected their lips, leaving their lips red and aching and their mouths gasping for air. James’ lips attached themselves to Keith’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking. James stopped what he was doing and looked at the man beneath him. 

He thought Keith looked so beautiful like this. Cheeks flustered, eyes wide and dilated, lips red like the wine they drank, areas of his neck blossoming with flowers, hair a pretty mess, and gasping for air. 

James pressed his forehead against Keith’s then kissed his nose. 

“I love you,” James whispered. “Like a lot.” 

Keith huffed a laugh then leaned up and kissed his cheek before whispering, “I love you too. Like, a lot also, it kind of hurts.” 

James smiled and kissed him again. 

They stood back up and headed towards the bed. On their way there, they accidentally knocked Keith’s glass over which caused James’ glass to fall over as well, staining the dark carpet. 

“Fuck.” Keith face palmed. James snorted. 

“Shh, we can deal with that in the morning,” James sighed. “Jus’ wanna cuddle you and love you right now.” 

Keith didn’t say no to that. They climbed into bed. Keith laid on top of James, his face buried in his neck and James’ arms wrapped securely around him. Keith gave a quick kiss to James’ neck then dozed off after a soft yawn and ‘I love you.’ 

James rubbed his back, his eyelids starting to grow heavy. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> today i learned that my parents say peas differently in spanish??
> 
> my dad says chícharos
> 
> my mom says petit pois 
> 
> WHATRHEJFICICK ok
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting wow i can’t believe i did that because it’s impossible for me
> 
> imagine a call me by your name jeith au wow powerful. james as elio and keith as oliver idk


End file.
